U-Know
Perfil thumb|250px|Yunho *'Nombre:' U-Know Yunho (유노윤) *'Nombre verdadero:' Jung Yun Ho (정윤호) *'Profesión: '''Cantante, Bailarín, Rapero, Modelo, Actor, Compositor. *'Fecha de nacimiento:' *'Lugar de nacimiento:' Gwangju, Corea del Sur. *'Estatura:' 186cm. *'Peso:' 70Kg. *'Grupo sanguíneo:' A. *'Signo zodiacal:' Acuario. *'Signo chino: Tigre. *'''Agencia: SM Entertainment. Biografía U-Know nació y creció en Gwangju (Corea del Sur). Tiene una hermana pequeña, Jung Jihye. Antes de debutar como cantante y para seguir su sueño abandonó la casa de sus padres y se fue a vivir a Seúl, donde muchas veces no tenía dónde dormir ni qué comer. Debuto oficialmente el 26 de diciembre del 2003, a los 13 años entró en SM Entertainment, después de ganar una competencia de baile. Antes de su debut en el 2003, U-Know apareció en un videoclip de Dana (Cantante de su misma discográfica) para su canción "Diamond" de bailarín de fondo y rapero. Eligió U-Know como nombre artístico porque como líder del grupo, quiere entender a todo el mundo como I know you". Dramas *Queen of Ambition (SBS,2013) *I Live in Cheongdam-dong (TBC, 2011) cameo *Poseidon (KBS, 2011) *Welcome to the Show (SBS, 2011) *Haru: An Unforgettable Day in Korea (2010) *Heading to the Ground (MBC, 2009) *Vacation (AYUMA, 2006) *Rainbow Romance (MBC, 2005) *Banjun Drama (SBS, 2005) Películas *I AM. (2012) *Dating on Earth (2009) Musicales *The Musical Goong (2010) *Gwanghwamun Love Song (2012) Colaboraciones *SM The Performance - Spectrum (junto a Eunhyuk, Donghae, Taemin, Minho, Kai y Lay) Curiosidades *'Grupos Kpop: 'TVXQ. *'Posición:' Lider/Bailarin Principal/ Rapero. *'Especialidad: '''Cantar, bailar, actuar. *'Fanclub: Know-it-all / Gratia. *'''Artísta favorito: Es fan de Michael Jackson. *'Mascotas:' Tiene un perro Husky Siberiano, llamado Taepoong. *Es Ambidiestro. *Su sueño de la infancia era ser abogado. *Su familia y sobre todo su padre siempre fueron muy estrictos con él. Su padre no aprobaba que él fuese cantante, pero ahora, él es el mayor defensor de Yunho. *Su padre le enseño un sin fin de cosas, es por eso que Yunho piensa que su padre se merece todo el respeto del mundo. *Sabe taekwondo y ganó un campeonato mundial de Hapkido cuando fue a la escuela primaria. *Es el Dancing King, siempre está en la lista de los mejores bailarines. *Yunho siempre defiende a sus miembros, el nunca deja que nadie ni nada les haga daño. *Es un hombre orgulloso de su cuidad natal, para él es su mundo. *Aparecio en el Capitulo 117 de Win Win Show como invitado junto con Yeon Hee y Go Ah Ra para hablar de BoA. *Ocupó el #4 lugar, entre los 5 ídolos masculinos, favoritos/preferidos por las chicas. *En febrero del 2010 fue anunciado que Yunho había sido elegido para dar en Corea el concierto póstumo de Michael Jackson. Viajo a Los Ángeles para trabajar con gente cercana a Jackson. *En una encuesta realizada por la Academia Pagoda encuesto a 37 profesores del idioma japonés para saber que “Estrella k-pop habla mejor japonés” & Uknow Yunho ocupo el primer lugar obteniendo el 43% de los resultados, los maestros dijeron Yunho es mejor en términos del habla japonés, respondiendo adecuadamente, y expresándose naturalmente. Enlaces *Perfil (Nate) *HanCinema *Página Oficial Tohoshinki (Japonés) *Twitter Oficial Galería Videos thumb|left|300px|MV J.Rich - Goodbye My Love ft. Yunho of TVXQ Categoría:KCantante Categoría:KActor Categoría:KModelo Categoría:SM Entertainment Categoría:KBailarín Categoría:KCompositor Categoría:KRapero